bubbleguppiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nonny/@comment-69.121.189.213-20120727220414/@comment-69.121.189.213-20120727224821
BubbleGuppies123 ~Bubble Guppies:The Haunted Part 2 - Having Fun 'til Bedtime~ Ray's Mother lead the Bubble Guppies to her kitchen. Ray's mom: "Kids,since this is the first to have kids help me to do something fun with you...I decided we should have...chocolate cake!" Bubble Guppies: "Yaaay!!" Then,the guppies went to go get a plate from the botton cabinet. Then,they lined up to get a piece. Gil and Goby finished first and they were bored,so they decided to get out their coloring books. Goby: "That chocolate cake was so good." Gil: "Yeah. It tastes exactly like the chocolate cakes my mom used to make." After a while,all the other guppies were done and they decide to get out their coloring books. Deema,Nonny,and Anna are playing hide and seek. Gil and Goby are drawing a picture of aliens. Gil was thirsty,so he asked Ray's mom. Gil: "Ray's mom. Do you have orange juice?" Ray's mom: "Yes we do." Gil: "Okay." He swims into the kitchen. He grabs a plastic cup and gets a jug of orange juice from the fridge. The jug was a bit heavy,but Gil managed to pour it in his cup without spilling it. Then,he puts the jug back. As he was going to take a sip,he heard faint footsteps. Gil: "Oh no." He swims away out of the kitchen. Molly was sitting next to Ray's mom. They were talking about flowers. The other guppies are watching a clamball(football) game on TV. Deema: "Yeah! Go Clam Choppers!" Oona: "Clam Choppers?" Ray: "Yeah. The Clam Choppers are the best clamball team ever!" Oona: "I thought the Seaweeds were the best team." Gil: "They used to be until the Clam Choppers beated them...in almost every round. And now,everyone loved the Clam Choppers more than the Seaweeds."(remembered the footsteps he heard before)"Uhhh...Goby..." Goby: "Yeah,bubby?" Gil: "When I was about to leave the kitchen when I got some orange juice,I heard footsteps." Goby:(baffled)"Heh?" Gil: "Nevermind. I'll tell you later." Ray's mom: "Okay,kids. It's bedtime." Bubble Guppies: "Ohhh..." The guppies swam into a room with four beds on each side of the room.The boys sleep on one side while the girls sleep on the other. After when Ray's mom says goodnight to the guppies,she turns off the lights and closes the door behind him. The girls were sleeping peacefully,but not the boys. Gil:(whispers)"Hey Ray. Do you get the feeling that something might get you during your sleep?" Ray:(whispers)"What are you talking?" Gil:(whispers)"Well...you know,evil spirits...ghosts...anything that can come to haunt you." Goby:(whispers)"Gil...you know that there's no such thing as ghosts. It's all in your imagination." Nonny:(whispers)"He's right,you know. You know how couches talk to you in an evil way?" Gil:(whispers)"Huh?" Nonny:(whispers)"The reason you think it's scary is because you're imagining it's talking to you in an evil way. It's all in your imagination." Ray:(whipsers)"Yeah. Speaking of that,doesn't this room freak you out?" Gil:(whipsers)"Yeah. I feel the same way about it when during a storm." Deema:(whipsers)"And I feel the same way about you guys yapping." Ray:(whipsers)"Sorry." The boys try to get to sleep,but they didn't notice one thing. There was a dark,dark shadow in the corner where the door is. It has red eyes. Part 3 coming soon.